Et si sauver le monde rimait avec délire?
by Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw
Summary: L'aventure d'un Lilty et d'un Clavat, pas sérieuse du tout... En bref ce que nous avons vécu lors de notre dernière partie de FFCC... By: KanzakiHime and Hakai Hibiki
1. Intro

Salut! C'est Kanzaki-Hime et Hakai Hibiki au manettes de FFCC qui avons eu l'idée de faire une fic de débloquage totale! On espère que ça vous plaira et nous tenons à vous dire que tous les faits de cet ficont été inspiré de notre vraie part dans ce jeu.

Amusez-vous bien

Juste un truc...

les (...) représentent les paroles des persos et des auteurs

L: Lilty; C: Clavat

* * *

FFCC : et si sauver le monde rimait avec 'délire' ?

Chap. 1

Et si un jour, on décidait d'envoyer pour sauver le monde deux crétins de la pire espèce ?

Nous nous dirions que nous n'aurions pas dû, car depuis qu'ils oeuvrent pour la paix dans le monde, celui-ci va de plus en plus mal…

Le premier, un Clavat, à soif de pouvoir et de force. Ce maniaque était également atteint d'avarice.

Le second, un Lilty, était un peu trop désobéissant, selon notre ami Clavat. (suis pas votre ami !) Genre : dès que le Clavat est mort (ouaiii mouru) notre brave petit Lilty, croyant bien faire, le ressuscite (Eeeh, Pourquoi tu me vise, twa ! Mais arrêteuh ! On est dans le même camp, tu ne dois pas m'attaquer !)

Voyez plutôt :

«Ce jour là, le village de Tipa choisit deux braves (a/n : braves ? hum-hum) combattants pour sauver le monde du Miasma. Si ils avaient su… Le Clavat, du nom de… Euh… (a/n : eh, c'est quoi ton nom, encore ? C : je sais pas, on me l'a pas dit…) Bacchos, je crois… Oui, ça doit être ça.

Donc, les gens du village envoyèrent Bacchos pour les délivrer de la menace qu'il représentait pour le village. Après quoi, ils fermèrent les portes. Ou presque, car ils avaient oublié de convoquer le Lilty. Edward.

(Un garde : fais chier, le nain ! L : Suis pas un nain, suis un Lilty ! Garde : c'est chou vert et vert chou ! L : c'est moi que tu traites de chou ?)

« Bacchos marchait depuis des plombes (C : en parlant de plombs, je suis rouillé !) sans un seul adversaire à maquer (C : miam, de la maquée !), et donc, pas un seul rond à dérober ( C : vous savez, j'en prend aussi des carrées, je suis pas difficile !)

« Donc, il marchait depuis longtemps, quand soudain… (C : QUOI ? QUOI ? KESSKISPASS ?)

… Edward, le Lilty, arriva. (C : il est où ? il est OU ? Je ne le vois pas ! a/n : regarde en bas, Baka ! L : 'lut !) 3 secondes de silence. (C : Petit Lu ?) 4 secondes de silence (L : c'est le Miasma qui dérègle ton cerveau ? La prochaine fois, ne l'oublie pas, le calice !) 5 secondes de silence : (C : Cas… Lisse ?)

Le Clavat repéra le 'cas lisse' en question. (J'aime bien ton chapeau, c'est aussi un cas lisse ?)

Pauvre Bacchos, son cas est moins lisse que prévu.

* * *

Bacchos : le deuxième nom de Dionysos, le dieu Grec du vin et de la vigne.

* * *

Kanzaki-Hime to Hakai Hibiki...

Kanzaki: 7 lettres et un mot magique...

Hakai: Reviews, please!


	2. River Belle Path

Salut! Voici le 2ème chapitre! (déjà me direz-vous... Mais quand on passe notre temps sur le cube, les idées viennentc'est normal!)

Si vous voulez voir a quoi ressemblent les persos cliquez ici: http/img168.echo.cx/img168/3097/fanartdelaficetsisauverlemonde.jpg

Sinon j'espère que cette fic vous plait et que vous vous marrez bien en la lisant... (c'est le but)

K-H: et soyez cool, quand vous critiquez les dessins, ça m'a prit un temps de dingue...merci

les C ou L: ... c'est les dialogues!

* * *

Chap. 2

Et si , après ce petit délire de début d'aventure, notre duo s'attaquait à la River Belle Path ?

Ca donnerait :

C : Ca fait des heures qu'on marche….

L : Cet endroit m'est étrangement familier.

C : A moi aussi.

L : J'ai comprit ! C'est parce que depuis tantôt, on tourne en rond !

C : Galère…

L : Ok, cette fois, on tourne à droite !

C : Non, on fait demi tour !

Le Lilty prit en effet à droite, le Clavat, lui, se barra. Dans le Miasma.

C : Ed, Ed Je me suicide

L : BAKA ! Je vais devoir te ressusciter, après ! J'ai même pas encore de Life !

C : eheheh… Mouru

L : Oh noon… pff, bouge pas, j'utilise une Down.

Le Clavat se mit à courir, bien que mort, pour éviter les tentatives de son coéquipier pour le ressusciter en criant : A l'aide, on m'attaque, on me viole, on veut ma mort !

Et à cette phrase, le Lilty lui répliquait : Mais tu es DEJA mort. Attends, je vais te ramener à la vie.

Après un moment interminable passé à tenter de le ressusciter, il y parvint, profitant de l'inattention de notre très cher Clavat.

C : Beuh….

Après ce léger incident, ils continuèrent leur route.

Ils tuèrent deux ou trois monstres, le Clavat se ruant sur les Gils dès qu'il voyait les reflets dorés sur le sol

C : Money money money… MO-NEY!

L: Gasp…

Peu après, ils pénétrèrent dans un drôle d'endroit appelé, paraît-il, Tanière de Mog.

Il prirent près du chef du foyer un mog timbre, et, au moment de partir, le Clavat s'écria : Le mog m'a piqué mon pognoon !

L : Et c'est repartit…. Dit-il en essayant de retenir Bacchos qui était sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Ils quittèrent enfin la tanière, car le Clavat s'était aperçu qu'il avait juste changé l'emplacement de ses Gils.

Ils buttèrent encore quelques monstre, ouvrirent un coffre contenant un artefact que le Lilty eut le malheur de prendre.

C : Maiiis ! Mon attaque, mon artefact ! Je veux pas que tu sois plus fort que moi ! La vie est trop pas juste !

Et il se mit à râler pendant le reste du chemin qui menait…

…Au Boss.

C : Donne le cas lisse.

L : Non.

C : Si.

L , non, toi, tu attaques directement, et moi je te soigne.

C : Je veux pas. C'est pas toi qui décide, d'abord !

L : Ben tiens, si tu le veux ! Et arrête de me prendre la tête avec tes conneries !

Il le prit et croula sous le poids.

C : ben dis donc, ça devrait s'appeler un cas lourd, pas un cas lisse.

L : Le cas, ici, c'est toi. Lourd, en plus, je te l'accorde.

Edward reprit le calice et ils partirent défier le Boss, le Méga Crabbe.

Bacchos se rua sur leur adversaire pour le massacrer, mais partit se cacher dès qu'il vit à qui il avait affaire.

L : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vas l'attaquer !

C : Tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ? Tu as vu sa taille ?

L : T'inquiète, je te soignerai ! GROUILLE !

C'est après maints efforts et après plusieurs essais qu'ils y parvinrent enfin.

Après le boss, il y a la récompense : le choix des artefacts !

Premier, contre toute attente, le Clavat : Il prit de l'attaque + 2

Deuxième, le mog : il prit… Enfin, apporta le courrier. Que le Clavat ne prit même pas la peine de lire.

Troisième, le Lilty : Il prit de la magie +3

Et enfin, quatrième : le boss, car il est quand même parvenu à démonter notre duo de choc. On lui donna… Un su-sucre. Mais je pense pas que les crabes, ça aime le sucre…

* * *

Kanzaki-Hime to Hakai Hibiki

On attend qu'une chose... DES REVIEWS!


End file.
